


Dirty Paws

by scrawlie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrawlie/pseuds/scrawlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The legend of The Summoner, hero of the lowbloods and leader of the beasts, told through his own footsteps. All ancestors will be featured, and have important positions and character arcs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dirty Paws

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE!! - Though this AU does have the blatant similarities, it is different. In this story, all the Ancestors are in the same timeline, and will serve and important purpose to the story line. Summoner's name is 'Rufio', and many other names are unlike the given Alpha trolls names.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bees had declared a war, the sky wasn't big enough for them all. The birds they got help from below, from dirty paws and the creatures of snow.

“Every society needs heroes. And every society has them. The reason we don't often see them is because we don't bother to look.

There are two kinds of heroes. Heroes who shine in the face of great adversity, who perform an amazing feat in a difficult situation. And heroes who live among us, who do their work unceremoniously, unnoticed by many of us, but who make a difference in the lives of others.

Heroes are selfless people who perform extraordinary acts. The mark of heroes is not necessarily the result of their action, but what they are willing to do for others and for their chosen cause. Even if they fail, their determination lives on for others to follow. The glory lies not in the achievement, but in the sacrifice.”   
― Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono

\--------

 

A bit of troll culture history for you, before the story begins. Trolls are usually divided into two classes, high and low. However, many sections of this system also exist. For example: highblood are often classified from purple bloods and up, at least at the highest degree. Purple is often the gentlemen of the planet, who will act as guardians directly to the highest of bloods, the pure pink. Below that, blues are often soldiers, greens are political and high ranked workers, often in direct association of the highbloods. These, green to blue, are considered the midbloods. Below that, come the peasants. Often the ugly and rugged trolls, yellow and below are merely farmers, hunters, and slaves, if their lives have run into bad luck. To be put bluntly, the purer blood you are, the more chance you have of associating with the Imperial Condescension herself. The yellow shades to blue shades should be counted as lucky, for they have few chances they have in their lives, if ever, a chance to bow at her royal highness' feet. Those below, the muckblooded trolls, have absolutely no chance to ever lay their muck filled eyes on her. 

Only certain trolls are able to break from this system, often allowed by their own profession, yet it is rare. Jade bloods, though midbloods, are the exceptional green bloods, simply because of their connection to the mother grub. Though so low and considered slaves to the royal mother, they are allowed the same privileges of the blue bloods, simply to keep them alive and healthy. 

There are also scattered groups which play the risky card of employing trolls despite color, such as the Condescension's Cavel reapers. 

The lowest trolls are often sent to live in villages, where they may better access the livestock or farm spaciously. These colonies often hold young trolls and their lusii, and adult trolls able to survive the horrendous years. Though we are made to believe that these adult trolls have parted happily from their lusus and continued to the world on their own, the pain in their eyes says differently. Rumors travel easily through sludgeblooded audio canals.

There's a colony on the outskirts, hugging just along the cliffs that fall to rocks and the ocean below. Forests hug the edge. Only adults are allowed there to hunt, the post coons are not. Not unless they want to be eaten alive. No lusus can protect you from the shadows beneath your feet.

In this crowded colony, a troll post coon sleeps. The daylight has not yet cleared from the clouded skies, and a lump of blankets with lusus beside is far too comfortable. The huge white hoof horned beast rests his head on his legs, barely able to shift inside the tiny hive. Not much is in this little lowblood's hive. Most of his ownership is to whatever food he is able to catch, or collect. The rest are pieces of cloth, hung on the walls and ceiling, keeping the sun out the best he can. A collection of shiny, broken metals hang from the ceiling in a clump. Gently rattling against each other as wind passes. As the sun disappears, the world seems to settle in a moment of complete and utter silence. 

On this day, the drones will come to collect the harvest of food.

The white lusus rises his head slowly, ears perking to the wind. He paused, white eyes settling in the darkness. The Lusus yawned, and turned his gaze to the lump of blankets and dirtied clothes that nuzzled up to him. A few gentle pushes from his snout made the lump groan, and roll over. The blankets tugged with him, and the lusus peered down at the strip of grayed skin that peeked between his clothing. The lusus leaned down, licking a strip up the troll's middle.

The post coon yelped, pulling up and away quickly. A bellow from the lusus made him groan, and he shifted, finally sitting up with his eyes still shut. Black hair stuck every which way, his horns peeking from the sides of his head. With only two sweeps to his little body, his horns were abnormal even for him. Misshapen and awkward and still soft at the root, it was a miracle he could even lift them up on his scrawny little body. His tunic hung off his shoulders, pooling in his lap. With one big stretch of the jaw, he opened his eyes, still wide as saucers, filled black on yellow. He rubbed his neck, looking over one shoulder, and plopping back down on his lusus's belly

The lusus snorted in disapproval, and stood up, making the troll slide off. The little troll sat up, and whined loudly, but was greeted only with a playful tail-bat to the face as his lusus clambered out of the shack. The troll stood up, snatching a pair of trousers and putting them on, deciding to go against his uniform and leave his tunic untucked. He slipped on his boots, and bounced, rushing to meet his lusus in the streets outside. 

The other trolls were just rising, sleepily emerging from their hives as the night begun. The smallest of trolls traveled with their lusus, heading to the main square. Each one kept to themselves, no need or want whatsoever to look at the little troll with the giant lusus. He just smiled, not minding much as he started to run out to the colony square. The lusus caught him by the tunic back in its jaws, and pulled him back. He looked back, frowning.

"What? I want to go ahead! Ev..eryone is gathering, I want to see!" He exclaimed, and the lusus bellowed and shook his head. The post coon rolled his eyes. "It's not that far, You c-can catch up, slowpoke! Lemme go!" He tugged away, and ran off. The lusus snorted, and he waved his hand. "I-I know, I'll be careful, I promise!"

He darted, straight into the crowd, deciding to take the low ground so that he could more easily move about. He could not. The older trolls merely pushed away the little troll, and snarled at him as he gently touched their clothing to get around. He frowned and backed up, tangling himself in and out of the flocking lowbloods, until a whistle caught his ear. He looked up, catching eyes with a troll only a half sweep older than him, who gestured for him to follow. He glanced at the wall, and the troll, and followed him.

The two ran along side the crowd until reaching a ladder. The new auburn blood pushed him up first, and then followed, the two settling on the roof with a group of other post coons, already in the midst of conversation. 

"--starting to really beef up th' drones. Got 'em all sorta decked out with gear."

"It's 'cause some troll's wandering around killin' highbloods."

"Nuh uh, I hear he's stripped himself of a sign and is murderin' lowbloods."

"No way, he's supposed to be a black blooded troll!"

"Black bloods don't exist, stupid."

"You're stup'd!"

The brown blood glanced over to see two of the troll children start to pummel each other, both snarling in an effort to assert dominance, perhaps a bit of experimental black crushing? Either way, he ignored them, and sat on the roof side, looking over the mass crowd to watch them… the drones. The hulky black creatures slowly collected the food that the givers offered them, their giant claws being surprisingly gentle. Among them, a few blue blood soilders looked hardly gentle. One even got a bit rambunctious, and took to dragging off an offering giver, and threw them against a wall. The children, other than the bickering ones, watched in silence, all staring mostly at the offerings of food that were carried away. All of the roof dwellers could feel the ache from sparse amounts of food… most had to be given to the soldiers and drones as thanks. Even so, young stomachs pained to watch that food be taken away. 

As the troll that harassed the lowblood walked back to his fellow soldiers, all a flutter and hiding a bit of muck on his fingers by rubbing it on his pants, he was met with a murmur to his ear, and nodded, walking off. The lowbloods made a path for him, all scrambling to allow him through. 

The post coon was watching the highblood move with interest, until his gaze met another troll sitting beside him. 

"Hey, d-d-d-dirt f-f-f-face." The new troll smirked at him, and the post coon frowned, looking away with an angry glare. The troll bumped his shoulder, and he pulled away. 

"L-leave me alone." He mumbled, to which the troll laughed and scooted closer. 

"Relax, dirt blood, I'm just saying hi. Now. You got wha' you owe me?"

The post coon glared, "I don't o..owe you shit, Marxus."

Marxus laughed, and pushed him again. "It's protection, dirt blood. Now give me half the rations you owe."

The post coon snarled, "No! I have to eat too!"

"You? A little twig? Can you even stomach all that food? Now come on, cough it up." He had started to stand, and the troll scrambled backwards, surprised to find the other troll children were around, and egging on Marxus. "Three fourths, now!" He barked.

"W-wh-hat!?" The young troll gaped speechlessly at all of them. Marxus towered over his sitting form. "You said it was half, I c-can't give you--"

"What the hell, shitblood, you making up stuff now? You're a real piece of work. I'm going to kick the snot out of you, and then I'm going to take ALL your rations." He sneered, stepping over his body. 

"Stick it up y-your nook!" The lowblood yelled, and kicked his knee, making the other groan and pull backwards. The post coon rolled, falling from the building and into the dirt below. Gasping in pain as it wracked through him, he probably bruised his ribs. He looked up, holding his side as he heard the trolls yell and clambered off the roof. He stood up quickly, stumbling on a sore ankle and bolted, tangling himself into the crowds. Angry adults greeted him as he pushed and twisted around them, whimpering and blinking through elbows to the face and hands shoving him away when he crashed into them blindly. When the crowd cleared he fell, gasping as he stood up and ran again. He could hear them, screaming after him and making the crowd even more agitated. 

Looking back at the crowd behind him, the young lowblood stumbled into another body, this one much taller and heavier. He bounced backwards and looked up at a towering Imperial Drone, who turned slowly to look down at the little troll. The lowblood yelped and scrambled backwards, eyes set on the following, looming gaze. He was going to die, he needed to move NOW.

The drone took a step toward him, and the lowblood cried out in fear. Turning away sharply, he ran past the drones and the highblooded soldiers. A few yelled obscenities at him as he ran past. A flock of post coons trailed behind him, following his footsteps.

The brown blood panted hard as he ran, clearing the crowd before he darted into an alley way. He glanced over his shoulder, finding the young trolls were not far behind as they turned the space between houses, chasing him. He panted, his aching chest heaving as he swung the corner, back into a street, dodging in and out of alley ways until his chest heaved with pain.

They had taken the slower, yet smarter route and not lost as much energy as he had. Glancing over his shoulder showed him that the younger trolls were still behind. The post coon panted heavily, whining slightly to himself as he turned back, only to collide once more into someone else. He half expected another drone, but instead found a little female troll, her sweeps barely stepping over his. She looked at him in surprise, her curved horns imitating the white lusus behind her. 

His eyes widened at the sight of her, but widened more at the call from behind him. He looked over his shoulder. "Please, p-please help…"

"Shit blood!" He swung around, and was grabbed by the horn, and wrenched to the ground. His arms instinctively covered his face. The post coons gathered, and began to kick his body, yelling taunts as they bruised him and coated him in dirt.

"STOP!"

The children slowed, and the little dirtied brown blood rose his head, looking over his shoulder to the troll female as she ran forward and her fist collided with the nearest troll and knocked him to the ground, leaving him to howl in pain and cover his nose with his hand. She rounded on the others, delivering a punch to another's jaw and snarled at them ,eyes burning with anger.

"BACK OFF!"

The trolls stumbled backwards, snarling at her. She took a step forward and roared.

"I said BACK OFF!" 

 

They yelped, and ran, yelling insults at them both. They ran, leaving a trail of dust kicked up behind them.

The female troll turned back to him, kneeling down and gently touching his back. The lowblood flinched, but looked up at her. She was a simple little thing, with round face and hair pulled behind her head to show the forming curving horns on her head. She was clad in a dirtied dress, red symbol on the front. He looked down at her symbol, then up at her.

"...You're h-helping me?"

".…Well, didn't see anyone else doing it."

The lowblood looked at her eyes with a crease between his. "… But you're lower than me?"

She scoffed, and pulled away, crossing her arms. "So what?"

"You're weaker.…ow!" She bent down quickly, slamming her head into his and making them both bounce skulls.

"My ass." She stood up with a bitter eyeroll, and waltzed off, following her lusus as it turned away. The brown blood bounced up to his feet, following her. He rubbed his forehead. She continued walking away while ignoring him.

"Okay, you're not weaker. Sorry."

"Nope. You needed a hand. I gave you a fist. Shouldn't you be going to your lusus and NOT hanging around a rust blood?"

He chuckled, "I d-don't really mind. I mean, you got a wicked punch. And plus you're pretty."

She swung around, and he halted, walking backwards his hands raised a bit in surrender. "K-kidding."

She glared at him for a long time, and then smiled, and turned, walking again. He smiled, and followed behind her, rubbing his sore side.

"Why did you help me?"

"Were you in danger?"

"W-well, yeah…"

"Then why bother asking? Get dropped on your think pan, little boy?"

He frowned, stopping. "It's Rufio. My name is Rufio."

She smiled, "Little Rufio, then." 

He frowned at her as she continued to walk, he caught up with her to speak. "Can I get a n-name for my hero?"

She stopped, and laughed sharply, "A hero? A hero does not simply toss fists around. A hero saves millions. A hero can save a planet with words alone. I am no hero, Little Rufio."

He shrugged, "I'd still adore a name, doll."

She paused, and smiled, shaking her head at his boldness. "There is a troll, the rumors have already spread to this colony, I trust. He travels throughout this world, speaking of peace and equality of all trolls. A red blood, as rumor has it, like myself." She ran a hand along the soft curly fur of her lusus. "He defends the low, and trusts the high. He is hero. Not me."

Rufio blinked, "Equality?"

"He speaks of a world of it. Where we are not slaves and masters… but brothers." She smiled softly.

Rufio frowned crossing his arms and shutting his eyes in contemplation "A red blood fighting for peace? Sounds like a load of shit to me… huh?"

He looked up to her, but found the space around him settled in silence. Though her lusus remained, the girl was gone. He looked around in surprise, curious where she had gone.

"Uh.… doll?" He looked around the street, and with a nervous cry. He noticed that her lusus had lost track of her as well, and in a sudden fear stricken moment the lusus galloped off; leaving him behind as its proud curved horns tousled the air around it. Rufio looked confused, watching the lusus run off in a panic… but sighed, shaking his head. She was gone. He didn't know where… she just seemed to decide that place was the best to go. He scoffed, and shrugged, looking around. 

After a moment, the little brown blood turned, and padded off on the dirt road, not bothered by the various rocks under the bare pads of his feet.

Arriving home had been no easy feat. It took careful dodging around the streets to avoid the post coons. Not wishing to run into the wrong faces before they forgot about him and the strange curly horned red blood. The crowd remained near the main square, but some had started to leave after boredom struck them. Rufio sprinted, back to his hive to find his lusus.

There were no signs he had even returned.

Rufio peered around curiously humming softly under his breath. Midmorning chores would begin soon, and the little troll should be getting to the colonies' post coon educational facilities or he would surely be culled. He looked around for his large steer lusus with the shiny gold ring on his nose, calling out for him quietly. No response, even as he went outside to look up and down the streets. Rufio frowned, humfing under his breath. He was getting a little frustrated with how much people were losing track of him today. He shut his eyes, and pictured his lusus' face, and reached out to the white beast's mind.

More history, some you may already know. Often, according to their bloodlines, trolls may be given a gift. Most, if lucky, receive mental shared gifts which will assist them if lacking physically. This is the reason why lowbloods are more likely to inherit these traits. The most commonly known of these is psionic controls, often given to the yellow bloods, and used to control mechanics and defend otherwise physically weak bodies. Most cases recorded are mental messages, telekinesis, control… and as seen in this little brown blood, who stays close to the earth, a mental connection to the lusii and the beasts. 

It took far to stretch to his lusus, a pulse throbbing on his forehead. He clenched his eyebrows as he found the beast… and screamed as he felt its wave of fear and pain. His lusus struggling in agony and bellowing soundlessly into the air for his troll, for Rufio.

Rufio pulled back, gasping in surprise as his eyes snapped open, his blood pump pounding in his chest. He looked up, finding the eyes of a trio of passing adults watching him curiously. He could feel the sweat stinging his brow as his eyes darted away in fear, finding the pathway that led him to the great steer. He ran, ignoring all pain in his side and ankle. His lusus was in danger. He shouldn't have left him. He should have done as his custodian had told him to…

His feet ran swifter than ever before, with that painful cry still throbbing in his ears. He was so concentrated, he couldn't feel the sting of bent weeds under his feet as he went from road, to field, to the edge of the forest. The forest was forbidden until of well-trained age, but that didn't matter. He could feel the dull ache turn to a sharp stab. His lusus was close, and it could feel him. He was crying out for his Rufio. 

He broke through the trees, hearing the cry of the flying sea beasts suddenly, forcing him to cry out in fear and scramble back towards the forest. He hid behind the trees, looking in confusion at the four lusii that gathered, or rather, were corralled and clearly agitated. Large, bulky soldiers crowded them and egged them on, forcing two to turn on each other and attack. The trolls began to howl with laughter, only to leap several inches by a sudden whistle. The trolls pulled the lusus apart, and lined up, coming to attention. Rufio watched them, and a bit confused. Nevertheless, he could feel the gentle pull of his guardian. His lusus was close. Ducking low, Rufio crawled on hands and knees through the dense weeds.

Grass hugged his face and his body, cocooning him as his knees dug into the rocks. He swallowed his breath, and crawled closer and closer, listening to the trolls as they clamored about, working. He swallowed, leaning closer to the ground and biting his lip. He crept closer, fearing the highbloods would detect him and use him as target practice. 

When he found a large rock, he hugged it, leaning into it as he looked up to the lines of trolls. He was almost past them, and close to the clump of lusii. He was close. Beyond him, the trolls were being regarding by a proud looking sea dweller. His hair wind-blown back and clothes looking smoother than anything Rufio had ever seen, and dyed to most brilliant shade of purple. PURPLE. Rufio was in awe for a moment… but shook it off, and ducked again into the grass, making a swift crawl into the lusii. They startled a little as he ducked among them, but he hushed them quietly, his mind sending a lull over the crowd of strange lusii. They settled, watching him curiously and keeping a sharp eye on the soldiers. Rufio looked around… and caught eyes with his own lusus.

The beast bellowed quietly, and Rufio smiled, leaning into the beast's head, kissing it gently. He whispered silently to it, informing it that they were going to escape safely. 

"ALRIGHT! MOVE BACK, SEPARATE THEM! LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH!"

Rufio yelped, pulling away and scrambling backwards, suddenly surprised as the large lusus with the long neck next to him pulled back in fear, crying out in surprise as it was roped, and dragged away. His own lusus stepped over him in protection, hiding him from view as it sat perfectly still. Rufio looked up, pressed between the hard chest of his guardian, and the sticking grass around him. He could hear the trolls as they bickered and fought with the animals, and the shouts of an accented voice he had never heard before. A low whimper came from his mouth as he looked up, the long horned lusus stomped around anxiously. He felt a surge of warmth and information through his skull. Blinking he turned around. Doing as his lusus commanded, he scrambled along the ground and slid along the ground, knees and face getting scratched. He saw the light of the moon again as his lusus bellowed, and he felt a beat travel up his spine, but he ignored it as he scrambled into the weeds away from this horror.

He heard the screams of the poor custodians, they shook his body. More so, were the voices of the adult trolls as they wrestled with the lusii. He stalled, and turned back to see… And he felt his pump seize up.

The soldiers were goading the lusii along, stabbing them with huge weapons and forcing them close to the rocks. Two had already disappeared, leaving only blood on the weapons of the trolls that held them. They then simply turned, and continued funneling the lusii along. Rufio sat up slowly, terror seizing him as he watched them goad the last two closer and closer towards the abyss. 

He locked eyes with his lusus. His custodian was being prodded with rough, rigged weapons which slid from his body roughly, tearing skin from him and peeling away the muscle. The steer shook it's proud head, his horns stained from dirt or blood - Rufio honestly couldn't tell. One troll was hit by the magnificent horn, and knocked off its feet onto the sandy ground.

".…no.…"

The lusus, almost hearing his breath-like word, looked up to him. Fear filled those deep chocolate eyes, and as he was pushed, back legs kick in the air behind him, Rufio could hear both the voices in his ears, and the sweet voice of his guardian.

"NO!"

Rufio screamed this time, and leapt to his feet. The trolls hardly noticed, all too busy dusting themselves off after killing the last of the lusii. The little lowblood charged for the cliffs, darting around the shoulders and falling to his knees, looking over the cliffs in utter shock. He stared, down below to the ocean and rocks… but the waves had already swallowed the bodies, dragging them below. 

Hardly a second passed when Rufio was grabbed by the back of his tunic and dragged backwards roughly. His knees scraping on the ground as he was dragged. He snarled and twisted, hands reaching up to scratch and sink his dirtied claws into the large, bulky hand in hopes of being released but to no avail. It carried him, and tossed him down, onto the ground. He looked up, finding himself right in front of the violet troll.

Up close, he could really see the size of the troll. He was slender faced and bodied, clothes hugging his frame and showing off the obvious grace of his figure. His eyes, low lidded and looking down to him as they were, were light gold with forming rings of purple, the same color that matched his clothing. He held a snarled, single eyebrow perched up in disgust at the sight of such a sludge blooded child in front of him. He eyed the brown leaking from Rufio's knees, but Rufio only looked at his face. His hair brushed around his large, deep purple stained fins, marking him to the even HIGHER class as a seadweller. His horns curved, down and then up, and stretched along the sides of his head. He hardly noticed that, however, and was staring more at the deep, wine stained pair of scars that stretched from his eyebrow, went across his eye and nose, and ended at his prominent jaw bone.

He scoffed. "And what, might I ask, are you doing outside your colony, little troll?"

Rufio stared up at him, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape as he stared at the towering highblood. The scarred man paused, and smirked, crossing his arms. The large blue tinted gun he held was hanging from a strap on his shoulder, and tilted slightly as he leaned over the younger troll.

"Oi, wriggler. You caught cotton in your ears, or you just deaf and dumb?" He snapped, looking to his soldiers, and jerked his head just a little. They moved forward to the lowblood, but suddenly Rufio snapped from his daze, and spoke.

"W-wait, please, sir. My L… usus was there, he was… p-pushed over." Rufio swallowed, trying hard to fight his natural stutter. The highblood arched an eyebrow, and held up a hand. The blue bloods halted, watching. Rufio glanced at them, and then back at the royal blood. He squeezed his hands, bloodied knees feeling uncomfortable under his body. "Please… h-he has to come back… I c..an't lose him. If he--"

The highblood rolled his eyes, "Enough. Wriggler, you should get back to your hive, and then scoot yourself off to work." He nodded to the others to follow, and turned, walking away. Rufio's body seized up, and he looked around in surprise.

"Wai.…t, but my lusus…"

The blue bloods chuckled, and pushed him away, following behind the proud sea troll. Rufio stumbled, but stood quickly, head shaking as he looked at the cliffs, and the trolls, confused and in complete anguish…. And enraged.

"My.…my lu-sus… you killed him…" He shook his head, and pulled his fingers into fists, teeth showing as he watched them walk away. His golden eyes focused on the purple troll that had so easily ignored him. He stooped down, grabbing the nearest rock he could.

"y-you… fucking killed him… you stupid HIGHBLOODED BRINEBACK!" He pulled back, and threw the rock, making the highblood flinch as it hit the back of his globe and bounced off. The rock had even had a bit of mud caked onto it, which remained on his hair and horn. The scarred troll snarled, and turned to look at the little lowblood, whose face dropped as he realized his anger made him attack and insult a purple blooded troll. The soldiers were turning in curiosity to see what the lowblood had done, and the scarred troll was already reaching for his gun to kill the renegade little troll.

Rufio stumbled, and turned, feet moving as fast as possible to get away from the angry troll. His anger turned to complete and utter fear. His knees and feet were numb by now, and he sprinted fast enough to reach the trees as the first shot rang out. He felt a sharp pain slice across his wrist, and he yelped, quickly bringing it close to his body, and clutching it. He panted as he ran, darting between trees and brush. 

 

The scarred troll shot again, missing simply because of the distance of the post coon. He growled, and straightened up, rolling his shoulders back as he collected himself, smoothing his hair in an attempt to calm his flared-out cheek fins. His soldiers walked to him, checking to make sure he was alright, and a few jogged off to make sure the little troll was gone.

"I'm fine.…I'm FINE!" The highblood snapped, snarling as one soldier got too close. He looked at his hand as it felt sticky, finding a dark brown residue of mud on his palm. He held a look of disgust, and flicked his hand, throwing the disgusting muck off.

"Sir?"

The violet blood looked at his nearest, sapphire decorated commander. He frowned, and waved his hand. "We have other colonies to search, and I'll not be distracted by a shit blooded wriggler." He turned to his troops, and whistled. They all stopped, and looked at him with attention. "Let's move out! The royal queen's lusus grows restless."

 

Rufio burst into his hive, slamming the door behind him and covering his mouth as his back hit the door. He slid down, staring at the floor as he tried to silence his breathing. He could still smell the breath of his lusus in the small room. Sweet, but still similar to the earth. It was the smell that he despised as it blew into his face in the night. Rufio felt his body shudder, and felt his cheeks feel suddenly clammy, and wet in the darkness. He shut his eyes, body shaking with a sob as he curled into his knees. From fear or sadness, he didn't honestly know. The ache in his legs was becoming more obvious, and he opened his mouth, no longer able to hold the long outward cry of anguish. His neck bent, head hitting the door behind him, a long, sorrowful cry escaped him, body feeling limp and shaking. 

His fist pounded lightly on the ground, before picking up strength and hitting again. Again, again, harder each time, until it was loud enough to be heard outside. His sobs had suddenly turned into a cry of rage. That troll, that violet blooded troll, had done the act and simply shrugged him away. He'd killed them, all the lusii. He took away the only thing that had ever shown him long term affection…

A highblood, turning away from his pain.

A few young lowbloods, struggling for food and turning to even attacking each other.

And lusii, killed, right from under their troll children's noses. 

 

Rufio snarled, grabbing the nearest thing he could, and threw it, hitting the wall. A choice pick, as the clay plate shatter instantly and matched volume of his yell. Brows were turned downward, and he grabbed whatever he could, and threw it, even if it just simply brushed away. He broke whatever he could find, even going so far as to pushing over his only storage shelf, and shattering his collection of pretty objects.

He dropped to his knees, still shaking but definitely feeling cleansed of his blinding anger, though not entirely purged of anger altogether. He simply stared, eyes looking to his broken treasures. In his view, he could see a smear of red. It was nothing, just the last remnants of his grub paste. He stared at it, breath still hiccupping and face dripping watery brown tears.

The only person who defended him, that weird girl… Some weird red blooded girl who was stronger than him. Red… she'd mentioned that troll that had been creating rumors among the colonies. Some red blooded troll, demanding equality. Something he had never seen, something nobody had ever seen. He swallowed, just imagining such a troll. A troll who would have stood up to him, as the girl had. A real hero.

He would avenge his lusus. He would help him.

And Rufio would prove it, to all of them.

Rufio leaned, scooping up a handful of grub paste and spreading it between his fingers slowly.

The sticky candy toned substance spread between his fingers, making the air smell sweet. He reached up to his mouth, sticking a finger into his lips, and sucked it off gently. His last little bit of grub sauce. He swallowed, and reached up to run a hand in his hair, down the center. Grub sauce was one of the best for styling hair, though who honestly could spare enough rations for that. Well, he'd have to, for this. He collected as much as he could, and pushed more and more back into his hair, making the candy red stick in. He sniffled, rubbing an arm across his eyes and dribbling nose, smearing a little red on his face. It didn't seem to matter as much, as he removed his hands from the red caked hair and began to coat his face in red smears everywhere, marking his face in finger-width lines. Next, he reached up and ripped away his tunic sleeves, having to eventually use his sharp teeth to cut through the dark fabric. He spread it on his arms, and looked over himself, and then down to his sign. It was a looping, brown circle with two horn prongs. He stuck his hands right on his shirt, leaving red prints behind. 

He sniffled again, but collected himself as he stood, looking around the room. With a careful maneuver over his destroyed home, he picked up the only thing he could, a large stick he'd picked up from the border of the forest. He breathed in, and out slowly, and turned, facing the door. With more strength than was needed, he pushed his poor rickity door open, and stomped off into the moonlight, body shining of red.

He sprinted again across the roads, receiving some curious gazes and alarmed stares from other colony members. Reaching the main square made him slow down, however, as most of the trolls were minding themselves and trading their rations in the shops. He looked around, finding most of the highbloods had gone, despite a few sleepy, normally seen green blooded guards. The violet troll, however, shouldn't have gone far. He swallowed, looking at the large pile of forgotten crates from the offering. He glanced to the green blooded trolls, but found them idly chatting. He swallowed, and began to walk forward.

As he walked, highlighted in red, trolls began to bump each other, nodding to make others look at him. A group of children practicing weaving looked up, watching the little post coon walk. No one moved, more so curious of what he was doing. Obviously, someone had hit this little brown blood one too many times on the head. Rufio swallowed, keeping his eyes forward and squeezing his hands to keep them from shaking. He reached the pile of boxes, and glanced back, finding to his surprise that many of the adult trolls had begun to gather around him, muttering to themselves, and avoiding eye contact with him. Rufio frowned, but turned, and pulled himself up onto the box. He crawled, higher and higher, looking over his shoulders to find the colony members watching him with interest. 

When he reached a top box, he stood up. He looked around him, finding a small group looking up at him. He looked at all of them, and suddenly realized how ridiculous he looked, how sticky he felt. He itched the red on his neck, and breathed in and out slowly. He could do this. He could avenge his lusus… he just had to take care of that scarred troll.

Oh, shit. What was he supposed to say!?

".…T-.…too many times…" He mumbled, feeling his throat crack. He cleared it. He could taste the sweet sauce on his tongue, and how much it honestly stuck inside his mouth. He shouldn't have taken that sample. His eyes darted.

"Too many t-times the highbloods---" He glanced to the soldiers, who were now watching him as well, conversation halted. He quickly looked back to the trolls before him. "… highbloods have… b-beaten us, and taken us for gr-rant… ed… and … uh…"

He looked around, finding the eyes of an older man, who merely avoided his gaze by scoffing and muttering something to the troll near him. He could hear his echoing words of disgust, and Rufio glanced back up quickly. 

"And.…stolen our lusii… from us. " He breathed slowly. The ground felt like it was shaking. "But… the lowbloods are the workers… w-where the highbloods have gone weak, we have… grown…"

He stumbled back a little as something collided with his stand. The lowbloods chuckled lightly as his expression.

"Grown strong. A-and…"

"GO BACK TO WORK, MUD BLOOD!"

Rufio stopped, looking away. Again, the stand was hit by an object, which clattered loudly. The lowbloods laughed a little more.

".…And the red blooded… troll…"

"SPEAK UP ALREADY!"

"NO ONE LIKES A SCARLET LOVER, KID."

"GO BACK HOME TO YOUR LUSUS!"

He was hit this time, and flinched, but stayed standing. "… The red blooded troll… w-will bring equality… t-to all… aah!"

He was hit again, and stumbled back. His footing slipped, and he fell back, into the boxes. The crowd howled with laughter, and he scrambled to regain himself. Hands grabbed him and pulled him out, and pushed him back up to his feet. And then they pushed him further, forcing him forward as rocks began to hit his body.

"Get out of here, runt!"

"Your preaching will get this whole place destroyed!"

"Start running, little brown blood! And don't stop!"

"If he's lucky, the hunger will catch him before the beasts do…"

In fear of getting hit, he started to run again, arms covering his head as he barreled through the trolls. He forced his words out.

"Y.…You'll see! You'll all see! I'll come back, and the r-red blooded troll w..will be with me! You'll see!"

He ran, further still, his breathing pods aching from the harsh push and pull of air they'd suffered today. He kept running, out of the village, and into the trees. There, at least, he was safe from the lowbloods.

".…They'll see."


	2. Six Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She follows me into the woods, takes me home.

His feet hurt. Honestly, that's all he could really think about at this point. He wished he'd fashioned some leather strips and bound them around the bare pads of his feet, but that's not the type of thing you think about in this situation. No, the only thing on Rufio's mind was the fact that he had to run.

He panted, hard, darting between tree and brush in a panic. He lept, and hid in the middle of the bushes, covering his mouth to assist with holding his breath.

The branches cracked as the creature passed him, shaking the leaves over his head. Rufio paused, waiting until his air sacs felt they would burst, and sucking in a squeaking breath, quietly as he could. The white lusus had passed, without even noticing the little runaway troll. The stickied post coon sat up on his knees and peered, over the leaves. Yellow rimmed eyes slid slowly to all sides of the forest around him… And then he sighed, sitting back down.

It'd been like this for several nights. Dart in and out of trees, hoping to avoid the renegade lusus. Most left him unnoticed. The ones that didn't had managed to chase him up trees. It was difficult to find cover each night to avoid the sun in those situations. He'd suffered a few minor burns, and was covered in dirt and his red 'rebellion paint' had turned black from the soil. All that remained was in his hair, and even that had now collected rocks and sticks. 

Rufio stood up slowly, eyes moving around slowly. He was safe…

His eyes darted around. He needed to find the water source today. The lusus sightings were more frequent. If a river or a lake or something wasn't nearby… He'd probably die sooner rather than later. For good measure, Rufio snatched some leaves from a tree and shoved them into his mouth, chewing them to a gooey green paste. Disgusting as it tasted, the leaves gave him a little moisture in his mouth. He sniffed, rubbing his arm under his nose. His body felt itchey, probably from the stickiness and the sweat. He began to walk, eyes moving constantly through the trees. His body ached, bones felt heavy. He'd barely slept, and his burns and wounds ached. The first sign of life, no matter the size, forced him to sprint away. Rufio seemed alone, and he followed downwind of the direction the beast had gone in. 

And then, he could hear it.

Light at first, but the defiant sound of running water. He brightened up almost instantly, and began a sprint, leaping over any obstitcal a few stops made him pause, and listen carefully, but he soon found the sounds again. Then, he could smell it, the scent of moss and mud. The air became cooler. The wind greeted him with louder sounds of water, crashing over rocks. Better then a small amount of water, a RIVER. His face exploded with happiness as he ran, mouth begging him with dry cries to go faster, faster. He was dizzied. He needed it. 

But as he shoved a branch away, he yelped. His mouth slapped across his hand, and he ducked into the shadows, eyes wide.

Son of all the mother's flesh sucking dirt bleeding little runts with fucking slime leaking from their pores.

The river was huge, just barely branching from the ocean and running over huge boulders of rocks. The rocks stacked, lining the mountain side and curving up into a huge slope of cliffs. On the opposite side of the river, was a cleared out shore, lined with black rocks. On top of the neck-craning boulders lay a giant, pearl colored beast. It stretched, and groaned, mouth just barely sipping along the water. It's massive body curled among the rocks, claws sinking deep into stone and dirt. Its wings tucked to her back, the same back coated in thick white scales and curling up into spines up her back and long, curling tail. Just the tip of her serpent tail touched the water, the rest of her body lounging on the rocks as she drank. 

First river in fucking miles, and it's owned by a fucking SCALEBEAST.

Rufio breathed in and out slowly, plopping down in the dirt. He stared at the huge scaled breast, nerves beginning as he was able to breath again. By the looks of it… she was asleep. Rufio sat up, leaning closer. If he could move just quietly enough, and if he moves downriver enough… he could hide himself, take as many gulps of water as possible, and then sprint off. She would be none the wiser. The lowblood breathed in, and out heavily, staring at the scalebeast's body. 

He stood, very slowly, and pushed the branches away. His eyes never left the beast as he took one cautious step forward, into the moonlight. His bare toes clenched on the rocks, making them click gently against each other. He stopped, watching her. After moments passed, he took another step, and another.

Keeping his eyes set on her, he breathed in sparse whispers, toes curling around each rock. When he reached the water, his eyes stalled, and then dropped. He walked into the water, his aching feet getting a sudden chill. He sighed, and crouched slowly, hands moving to scoop the water. He shifted, kneeling instead as he brough his hands to his lips. He drank in the water, head tilting back. Trickles fell down his cheek, and down his neck. I felt amazing. He scooped the water again, drinking in huge gulps as the water ran over his legs. Red seeped into the water, and trickled away in clouded wisps.

He peeked his eyes up, finding the dragon still rested soundlessly on the rocks. She streched a little, leaning closer to drink lazily. Rufio shut his eyes, drinking in the water quickly. 

After a few moments, his stomach felt about to burst. He looked up again, finding the beast unmoving. He got back up to his feet, pink tinged water dripping from his fingers. He back up slowly, and turned, running swiftly from the water and back into the trees, fast enough to make the rocks clack together gently. 

Rufio reached ran through the brush, fast as he could. Water dripped from him, but was forgotten as he slowed, reaching a cleared spot in the trees. 

He turned, and sighed, sitting down with a plop. He could be cautious… and he would have a water source. And a clean, delicious one at that. He smiled, laughing as he laid back in the grass. His eyes opened, up to the sky. He stared up at the moon, breath making his chest flutter… and halt sharply when a flash of white shone above him. 

Rufio sat up, eyes up in panic. He stared at the sky, waiting for the white to shine again…

A low growl came to his ears, and his view snapped back down as the large scalebeast nosed her way through the trees, crushing one unlucky sappling under her monsterous grip as she landed. Sharp red eyes focused on him alone, tongue darting from her pink-stained teeth. Rufio gasped and began to scramble backwards, but she lept, catching him under her claw.

He looked up, back pushed into the rocks as she looked down at him, growl low in her stomach. His mouth gaped, open and closed as he stared up at her. The scale beast leaned close to him, sniffing lowly… and trailing her tongue across his shirt and neck. He wimpered, pulling his head away.

"No, no, no, no, please."

She pulled back, sniffing his neck. 'This little runt is the source… tastes so delicious…'

Rufio shook his head, "N-no, actually, I'm disgusting. I taste terrible."

The scalebeast pulled back, staring at him with a curl in her lips. 'Excuse me?'

Rufio's mouth quivered, and he nodded, "It's just ah… a little grub paste."

'You can understand me, little troll?'

Rufio nodded, "Y-yeah. I'm a brown blood. I can control and speak to the beasts, and---"

'I thought you smelled like chocolate.' she growled, leaning closer. 'Can you control me then, runt?'

Rufio shook his head quickly, "No, No, no, I… I'd never do that. I can't. I'm too young. I… I.." He sucked in a breath, biting his lip. "Please… Please, I can't die, not this soon. My lusus is dead, I… I can't die too. I have to avenge him. Please…"

She stared at him, mouth closing. '… Your lusus has passed?'

He shook his head, "A highblood killed him. A h.. highblood with two scars, on his face… Please, I have to kill him." He swallowed, looking up. "I need to find the red blooded troll, he can help me…"

The scalebeast stared at him for a long time at the little troll under her claws, his tiny figure seeming so easy to crush, so easy to consume in just a gulp. She leaned closer to him, shifting on her feet.

'Are you hungry?'

He swallowed, and nodded, a tiny shrug in his pinned shoulders. "A… A little."

'.…' She paused, and then removed her foot. He looked down, back up, and then scrambled up to his feet, slinking away from her. She noted his movements, and narrowed her eyes.

'Still.' she ordered, and he stopped instantly. Her massive form stepped closer to him. She sniffed, nose moving across his body. He shut his eyes as she examined him, even taking a few steps to nudge him around. She paused on his arm, her tongue lapping quickly across his dried and crusted wound. He flinched, but stayed ridged. She glanced at one, his reflection shining in her eye. He looked up slowly, and she grumbled lowly.

'Don't stare for too long, little runt.' she chuckled, making her stomach twitch, 'Its been said that a scalebeast's eyes will blind you.'

"Only when they're about to breath fire." He corrected. She paused, snorted, and nudged him gently.

'And what makes you think I won't?'

He paused, thinking it over, "Because I'm too much of a runt to eat?"

Another rumble made her belly shake. 'True. What say we fatten you up a little?' She straightened. 'My troll has enough food to spare for such a small mouth.'

 

High boots clicked as the troll woman walked, careful over the rocks to her hive. A long night of work had left her exhausted, and certainly her trial had been rough. Today, a burgundy shade would have tinted her fingers, if she had not done her job the CLEAN way. Much to her Matesprit's detest, she didn't like to play with her food. A steady hand and tight rope stretched on a clean throat worked just as well, and made more of a statement. None were safe from her noose, no low nor high. In the eyes of the law, everyone was the same. Just as she preferred. 

She walked into her hive, the massive cave echoing her steps back to her in greeting. Oddly, she found that her lusus was not in her usual spots, but instead chose to rest in her living quarters. Stepping onto the matted floor, she walked to her scalebeast curiously, but stopped, as she heard the rattle of a bowl hitting the ground.

"Oh, shit." A small voice made her gaze snap through the darkness. Rufio was leaning over, and picked up the fallen dish, setting it back on the shaky wooden table. He turned back to the plate of food in front of him, and picked an already-messied hand into the pile of meats, selecting an extra juicy slice of earbeast meat and lifting it to his mouth, biting into it and tearing with a small, natural snarl.

The woman tensed, and charged him. Her footsteps made him look up, but too late, as she grabbed his neck and pulled him up and threw him against a wall. He gasped, food slipping from his lips as he looked at the woman. Like her lusus, the troll's eyes shown red, reflecting back at him.

"Breaking into my hive and stealing food? A high offense. Do you know what I DO to wrigglers like you?" She snarled, nails pincing his neck. He whimpered, hands pulling at her wrists. The scalebeast's eyes rolled open, and she looked at the teal and red clad troll.

'Latula.' the beast snorted, and the troll tensed. She looked over her shoulder at the white beast. 'He is a guest. I brought him home, and fed him.'

"What!?" She dropped Rufio, and the stickied troll back up, looking at her as she rounded the table and walked to her lusus. "You better have brought him home as a snack, if that's what you mean."

"Miss Latula, please, I---"

She snapped around to look at the lowblood, making him flinch away. She was tall, bore a deep shaded pair of red glasses, and her pointed horns stuck proudly from her hair. In her hand was a shiny white staff, bearing a dragon's head at the end. Her dress was a candy red, mixing with a proudly shown blue-green shade.

"It's Neophyte Redglare, dirtblood. I'll expect you to remember it."

She went back to her lusus, but stopped, body tense. She thought for a long moment.

".…How do you know my cocoon title, lowblood?"

She looked back to rufio over her shoulder, brow arched. Rufio whimpered, and looked down quickly, staring at the ground. The scalebeast grumbled. 

'He can hear me.' She nudged the female, making her grumble and step back. She persisted, and purred, nuzzling the troll. 

".…How?"

".…Inherited, a-as a brownblood." Rufio murmured. Redglare snarled down at him. 

"Do not speak unless spoken to." She ordered, and turned away. 

'I've taken interest in him.'

"I don’t want him in MY hive. Eating MY food."

'He was starving. And alone. He means no harm, and merely needs a safe place to stay.'

"So send him back to his lusus."

"He's been killed."

She stilled, looking at the ground.

".…No. I'm not looking after him. And neither are you, you're MY lusus."

'He seeks the Signless troll.'

Redglare went silent, face still. Moments passed as she thought, and then turned, looking down to Rufio. She stepped away from her lusus, and walked towards him, heels clicking. He felt the urge to run, but remained still. When she stopped in font of him, he began to look up, but quickly tore his eyes away. 

"Why do you seek the Signless?" Rufio shook his head, and she tapped her staff against his arm. "Answer me."

Rufio swallowed, and shook his head. "I- I don't k..now, who that is…"

She clicked her tongue. "Then why is your hair covered in… whatever that is?"

"Oh! It's gru-ub paste!" He exalaimed, and her lips curled up. He quickly looked down. "Uh, I was doing it because… I wanted to find the red blooded troll. He's supposed to be some big hero, and he'd help me avenge my lusus! Be-c-ause he's a warrior, who defends the lowbloods!"

The female arched an eyebrow, her lips slowly curling up into a smile. She laughed down at him, shaking her head, "Signless, a warrior? You've got the wrong troll, kid. He could hardly lift a weapon, much less have the balls to point it in DEFENSE."

Rufio frowned, "But the girl, with the round horns, she said he was a hero…"

Redglare flicked the air with a hand. "Hero, I guess. He walks around, preaching equality. Not that I am against his words, he's smart one. He's got bigger air sacs then the best legislacerator I've ever seen… Hm." She smiled a little, crossing her arms. Rufio cocked his head.

".…You know him?"

Redglare looked down at him, and smirked, "I'm privvy to his location."

Rufio beamed.…but it slid away, into suspicion. "… But he's a lowblood, and you're…"

"Teal blooded." She said, tossing her hand as she walked. "And also, a member of the court. And being so, my eyes are blinded by law. I see no blood colors. Only guilty… and innocent. So get your garments unbunched, runt, I only kill those guilty of crimes. Unless…."

She stopped, thought it over, and swooped, snatching his horn and pulling him close as she bent down. He yelped, the bone connecting bone to skull still soft at his young age. He opened his eyes, coming to look at sharp, yellow eyes, rigged with teal around the ebony pupil. Her smile curled up, giving extreme detail to each long, pointed fang.

He whimpered as the snout of her dragon cane etched down his throat.

"You have some crime you're keeping hidden in those venomous eyes…?"

He shook his head quickly, "N-no, no, no, I-I mean--"

"Stuttering is often the sign of lying. And failing…" she tapped his skull as his eyes darted away. "To keep eye contact."

He shook his head, shutting his eyes, "I've always d..one this. A-and… it's disrespectful to meet eyes with those higher."

She chuckled, "But according to the Signless, we are equal. Now. Open and tell me the truth."

Redglare waited patiently, until one eye of the brown blood peeked open, then the other. He stalled, but looked up to her eyes.

".…I.…s-teal rations, on occasion." He muttered, eyes shaky. "… U-sually when it's stolen from me. An..d… I've gotten into fights, some-times. And…"

Rufio tensed, ".…I… attacked a highblood commander."

This did catch the female's attention, "Oh, did you now?"

He nodded, biting his lip, "He was t-the one who killed my guardian. A-and… I wasn…'t thinking, I just was so I just s-sort of… threw a rock." He swallowed, and she arched an eye brow at him. "… He had these two scars… right here." Rufio murmured, tracing over his nose with two fingers. 

Redglare looked at him, a pair of fingers tracing her lips. "Oh… Him."

Rufio looked up, "You know him?"

"Unfortunately." Redglare rolled her eyes, and stood. She paused, then grinned, jerking her head slightly. "I suppose those are minor enough offenses to overlook, for now."

Redglare cleared her throat, and took a step. He flinched, expecting a heel to his face as he shut his eyes. However, she merely stepped around him, and sat at her table. She looked down at him, picking up a round fruit and taking a bite of it. She chewed, glancing down to him and rolling her eyes. She pushed the chair's leg with her foot, making it scoot backwards. He looked at it, then back up at her.

".…Sit. Eat something. You're skinny as twig." She mumbled.

Rufio blinked twice, and then stood slowly. He rubbed his neck, and sat down at the table. He leaned, resting his arms on the table, looking once at her and then sucking in his bottom lip. He looked at the scalebeast, who had fallen asleep comfortably on her side. The lowblood reached, taking a handful of meat strips and sinking his teeth into them, tearing them up and chewing so his lips smacked slightly. Redglare glanced to him.

".…Didn't your lusus teach you manners?"

He looked up, and back down, and rubbed his mouth off with his arm, "Mn' sorry."

He adjusted, going back to eating. She watched him for a few moments, eyes looking over the dried wound on his arm. She nodded at it. 

"He give you that?"

Rufio looked down his shoulder at his wound, and shrugged. "Yeah. I..it's no big deal. I mean, it stopped bleeding."

"But it'll infect if you don't clean it. And you're covered in sun burns.... You've been traveling for a while, haven't you?" She paused, and sighed. Redglare stood, and walked off, to a series of cabinets inside her hive. "So. What's your name anyway, wriggler?"

"Rufio." He mumbled between bites. "Brown blood, from Sector 18 Colony 164. Lusus is a steerbeast. Was." 

"Hm. Pretty sure you can just introduce yourself as Rufio now, kid."

He nodded, looking up as she returned, holding a rag and a small box. Redglare scooted her chair closer and sat, motioning for him to continue eating. She set to work, cleaning his wound with the soaked cloth. 

"And I'd say by your horn growth you're… five sweeps?"

"Three. And a half."

"Ah. Sorry." She paused, frowning slightly, but recovered quickly. "...these horns are real clockers. Make you look like you're a bit older. Steerbeast lusus horns will make you quite the big horned troll when you start to get some color." She knocked on them playfully, smiling. However, it fell as she kept scrubbing. "Yep, thought so. He cut you pretty deep, runt. I'll have to stitch it up."

Rufio looked down at her, not honestly releasing how deep it had gone. Trolls had thick skin, after all. Even a post coon needed protection, after all. You had to hit hard to make it hurt. Infection, however, was a whole different story. Luckily the burns were minor enough to heal with a few cold cloth bundles.

She leaned back, reaching inside her box and fishing out a small vial. She leaned back, holding it between index and middle finger to reveal the bright green liquid, shining and reflecting on her fingertips.

"You know what this it?" Rufio looked at her, and shook his head. She nodded, and unscrewed the top, taking just a little and spreading it on her fingers. She began to rub a thin layer on his wound. "They call it Soper. It's a special formula, created for Her Imperial Condescension. I received this as a gift from her… it should stop the swelling."

Rufio hummed, and looked back at his food as she bandaged him up. He noticed a slight tingle, but ignored it, despite a small twitch of the arm. 

"When you're full… go out to the river and was this… gunk off. Especially the hair." She muttered, and sat back to continue eating. 

Rufio looked up, "But I like the red. It looks cool."

Redglare looked back, glaring. "There are better things to dye your hair with, runt." She tossed her hand, "We'll make the red look right, THEN you can see the Signless. At least then you'll like you didn't roll out from a dirt nap."

He nodded, and suddenly coughed, looking up at the female in alarm, "You'll take me to the red blooded troll!?" 

"Of course. That's who you want to see." She asked, taking another bite. She smiled. "That's why you coated yourself in red, right?"

He nodded, excited. "Yeah! I-I just didn't think YOU, a blue blood--"

"Teal. And forget it. Better then keeping you here to eat ALL my rations. Plus… if Pyralsprite likes you, I guess you're worth my time." She smirked, and held out a rosy pink fruit. "Eat this too. Not too fast. You'll get sick. And for the love of the mother grub, wipe off your face…" she reached forward, rubbing the grease from his chin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long, I've had trouble with editing my errors. Hopefully this flows okay! And I will be posting more soon. I'm actually finished all the way up to chapter seven, just editing them is taking me time.


	3. Hopeless Wanderer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You heard my voice, I came out of the woods by choice. Shelter also gave their shade, but in the dark I have no name.

The amount of trolls around them was simply overwhelming. More so the amount of colors that differed, and not just the simple red to orange trolls Rufio had grown accustom to. The higher soldiers were one thing, but this was entirely different. Trolls of so many bloods, mixing and working together in an admirably giant colony. Not as giant as some of capitals, but this was impressive for a post coon. To a young lowblood, it was impressively crowded. So much so, he was quite intimidated. A foot or so away, and he nervously bumped into someone, and was angrily pushed away. He looked up, hood trailing down his hairline as he watched the passerbys, and tried to keep his footing.

Until, however, the hood was tugged down quickly, covering his eyes.

"Keep the hood low, runt." Redglare muttered. Rufio lifted the brim a little, but nodded, glancing at the ground. Redglare rolled her eyes from beneath her own cloak, lined with teal to match the little troll's. She reached over, holding his arm with the slight grip of her hand. "Just relax. We'll be out of here soon."

He nodded, smiling, "I k…know, sorry. I'm just ex-excited."

The teal blood smiled, and squeezed his arm playfully, "Just stick close to me, runt."

She lead him through the crowds, glancing back periodically to check on the boy. With her own color shining on her robes, he was safe… at least as long as her eyes were on him. With the color of a highblood, lowbloods were safe, be they servant or quadrant mates. It was a blantant claim of 'this is mine, and if you touch it you will lose your hand.' The lower the blood, the safer they were with higher colors… at least in smart company. 

Moral of the story, if you plan to harass and steal from a red blood with a purple tattoo etched on his neck, you better look long and hard for his highblood master eyeing him from across the room if you plan to keep your neck.

Redglare led them to a large building, which much to Rufio's dismay, was packed with more people. Keeping a hand on his shoulder blade to navigate him, she led the brown blood along the wall. He looked up, curiously gazing around the building. Trolls sang loudly and joyfully as they slung around colorful bottles. Rufio was astonded. He'd seen refreshment centers like this in his own colony, but none this packed and full of life. 

Redglare held his shoulder, and he stopped, looking up to her. The teal blood was looking at a slender, yellow clad troll, who stared at them with sharp eyes. One was bright blue, the other a dark red. Across his temples, nose and cheeks were scars which were fresh, but settled down with time. Over his body was a long cloak, mostly covering him, but the hood was down. Two sharp pairs of horns poked from his messed hair. His arms were crossed as he stared at nothing, blocking the way to a small table.

"This table's taken." He muttered, lisp making his light hiss apparent. 

"Just looking for a place to let the blood settle." she murmured. He arched a brow, looking her over, his eyes then skimming over Rufio. It was like he hadn't seen them at first, and blinked a few times to clear out the vision of the two of them. His cheeks and eyes were coated in scars, set deep into his skin. The lowblood's head jerked down quickly, forcing his eyes away from the dark slave tattoo that was etched into his neck. The yellow blood paused for a moment, then nodded them in.

Rufio followed behind Redglare, and when she sat, he stopped over her shoulder. She glanced at him, and gestured to a chair. 

Rufio sat the table, looking up as he scooted his chair in. He could see two other bodies around the round table, one of which was on his opposite side. He tried to keep his head low, as Redglare requested of him.

"It's been far too long. You're looking well."

"Same to you. I'm glad you got my message, I was afraid you'd left the area already. " Redglare said with a smile. 

Rufio's eyes widened, and he suddenly felt a jolt. Oh good mother he was there, he was right there, right in front of him. He breathed in, feeling the jolt of energy hit him. Redglare placed a hand on his head, making him jump.

"This is the brown blood I told you about. His name is Rufio, and he wants to be your newest recruit." She smiled, and pulled his hood up to his hairline, allowing him to see. He looked up, eyes first catching the sight of a man sitting at the table, wrapped in a comfy looking gray cloak that was noticeably huge on him. His hood was down, and he smiled warmly at the brown blood. Beside him was an absolutely beautiful woman, dressed in her own sleek and fitted cloak. Her lips and dress beneath were shaded with a gorgeous shade of jade. 

Rufio's eyes darted between them, not sure which to look at first. A smile erupted on his face. 

".…H-hello." He mumbled, eyes quickly looking at the table. Wow. That was all? He was so lame.

"Hello." The red troll said with a smile. Rufio glanced up, catching his eyes. His eyes were hardly rimmed with bright, candy red color, a perfect match for the dye that was in his short cut hair. Quickly, he glanced away, only to have Redglare nudge him gently.

"...Didn't expect you to be a shy one, runt." She chuckled, leaning on the table. "Honestly, he is packed with energy. Mind numbing amounts of energy. He's just intimidated."

"Shut up." He muttered, and the two adult trolls in front of him laughed lightly. The slender, jade woman, however, smiled, and reached to gently touch Rufio's hand.

"It's alright, sweetheart. Take a deep breath." She smiled, and took his hand between two soft hands. He looked up at her, noticing how deeply colored her irises were. Her skin was fair, and her hair elegant, curving up around her cheeks in a deep ebony shade. He was shocked, but nodded, breath slipping from his lips slowly as he looked at her beautiful, perfectly placed eyelashes. He swallowed, looking at her hands, and nodding. Silently, he really hoped she wouldn't take her hands away. Her voice was so soft, and her touches so comforting…

".…Better?"

Rufio nodded, "A little. Um…" He looked at the gray clad man, and then to Redglare. 

".…I lived in a colony east of here, with my lusus." He mumbled. "I'm just a worker troll, so I'm assigned the task of collecting food for the Midblood soldiers. Hunter, and g-grain, and stuff… Um. You know that rumor about the highbloods taking lusii before their troll is of age, and n-not just when they're on their own and s..eeking a new troll? Well, It's true. I know it is. A few t-…turns back, my lusus was taken from me, and k-illed. I snuck out of the colony and followed his trail, but… I couldn't stop them. My c... custodian insisted on protecting me and I f-elt like I couldn't m-move…"

Rufio was staring at the table, and realized how tight his wind chute had become. His stutter was getting worse, showing his nerves. He swallowed, and felt the hands tighten around his hand. The chair scooted closer, and he looked up as the jade troll closed the distance between them, one hand lifting to rest on his shoulder. The gentle pull drew him closer, and he leaned slightly, allowing the woman to wrap her arm around him. The other hand squeezed his hand gently, her eyes focused on him.

He breathed in, empty fist tightening, "And I saw the man who did it. He was tall, and highblooded a-and… he had a chance to help, bu..ut he didn't! He just let them d-die!" He hissed. "He had two scars, across his nose."

"Dualscar?" Rufio glanced around, a bit surprised to find that the yellow slender troll had taken interest in his words. Well. He looked like he would rather be slamming his face into the wall then having the conversation taken to him. He growled lowly, hands tightening.

"Uh, y-yeah. He did. Have two scars, I mean." Rufio mumbled, and the troll didn’t speak, just turned away. 

"His name is Orphaner Dualscar, Rufio." The Signless spoke up. He didn't look pleased. "We know of him, and most of us do not hold good terms, if you will."

"Oh, w-well, if you know him… then you know why I'm here." Rufio's breath went in and out fast. "I want you to help me kill him."

This did raise eyebrows, and Redglare groaned, rubbing her brow. After a moment of silence, the yellow blooded troll walked over. He flicked his hand, and the chair scooted out for him, next to Signless. He sat, adjusting himself. 

"I've become interested in the conversation." He said, leaning back in his chair and glancing to Signless. The red blooded troll gave him a discouraged look, and he shrugged. 

"Rufio, I'm sorry. I can't help you kill someone." Signless said, looking back at him. "Though he has done things to you, as well as The Psiioniic here, and many, many others, I simply can not go out of my way to murder an in… a troll. Despite his obvious flaws." He glanced to the yellow troll, and back to the younger brown blood. "I can help you in anyway I can, and you may follow me if you wish, but not if you insist on killing him."

Rufio stared, shocked. Was… was he serious!? He sat straight quickly. "Why not!? He's probably killed hundreds of lusii!"

"And even more trolls." Psiioniic muttered.

"Then I will not allow you to stoop to his level. What's done is done."

He slammed his hands on the table in desperation, "MY LUSUS IS DEAD BECAUSE OF HIM!"

"Voice DOWN, Rufio." Redglare snapped, eyeing him. Rufio glared at her, but relaxed, feeling a tight squeeze on his arm from the jade female.

"And you must understand that I am so sorry that it has come to that, Rufio." The Signless continued softly. "No troll should ever be without a guardian… I know that from experience." He paused. "We are a lot alike, Rufio. Loneliness at a young age can turn trolls to desperate choices." He looked at his hand, and began to unwrap a small bandage around his fingertip. Psiioniic's hand snapped forward to catch the other's wrist, but a hushing and gentle touch between made him pull away. Rufio's eyes went between them, curious if the two shared a pale or red quadrant.

The bandage was pulled away, and Rufio looked curiously to see the scabbing around a small wound… candy red, to match his eyes.

".… Being alone in a world like Alternia is terrible. We've been driven to a brink of fear, and believing the only way to survive is by relying on ourselves. And when you have imperfections, be they in our blood, our voices, our misshapen bodies… we are seen as the strange, the ones in this world that are unworthy to live… and we must be exterminated. As if because of our imperfections… we don't deserve to live." He shook his head. Rufio found himself biting his lip with his hand clenched, now no longer for anger. Signless' bandage was placed tightly back on his wound. "And losing someone dear to us, or never having anyone… it is hell."

He breathed in and out slowly, "… I see a world where all trolls are equal. Where we trolls of all colors may work and live in peace. Finding this world will be difficult… but finding peace will always be difficult. And you must understand, Rufio. I can not preach a world of peace while allowing a follower to have a strong urge to murder a troll." He shook his head. "Though I will allow you to be one of my close disciples, I will not permit you hunt and kill him."

Rufio's breath came out of him, and he stared at the table. He bit his lip, and nodded as he shut his eyes. He felt a small squeeze on his shoulder, but ignored it as he shook slightly. And now, just like that, he had nowhere to go. He had absolutely no one who would stay with him if he wanted to go through with killing the one troll who took away the only friend he had ever had. He couldn't tell WHO he should feel absolute rage at. Dualscar, for the murder itself, who he could probably never even speak to again; Signless, for relating to him and then rejecting him; Redglare, for taking him here just to be embarrassed; Psiioniic, for staring at him with blank eyes; every single fucking loud mouthed troll in this stupid place. 

But the rage never came. He just bent his head low, feeling his throat crack. A quiet sob came from his lips, and he began to feel the brown tears drip slowly from his eyes. In this busy place, under a small hood and with arm wrapped around him, he'd never felt so alone.

The jade woman made a small sound, and pulled him closer, wrapping arms around him. He kept his head low, ashamed to show this in front of the adult trolls, but just not caring about them now. The woman stroked his back gently as she hugged him, and glanced to Signless. He frowned, clenching his hands together as he thought silently. 

".…You know," Redglare piped up, arms crossed as she rested against the table. "The runt obviously wants justice. And that happens to be my strong suit."

She didn't looked pleased about it, but shrugged. Signless looked at her. 

".…Go on?"

She shrugged, "Well, he says he wants to kill Dualscar. Personally, I do as well, and I'm sure loads of other people do. He wants justice for his lusus' death. As rough as it is for you, this is as pure as the laws go. Eye for an eye. And you can't blame him for that… but.. It's fairly obvious that he DOES want to be your follower. And maybe not directly, but… he could do so in other ways?"

"Are you suggesting that he work in your area of expertise, Redglare?"

Redglare rolled her eyes, and sighed. "… No, he'd make a terrible legislator. He's too soft, trust me. No, what I mean is, I can at least train him. Get some meat on his bones. Teach him the ways of the world, right from wrong. Lead him down your path and prepare him. Make him train hard and long. And maybe eventually, a big rough and tough brown blood like him may make a pretty good guardian. At least, better then Psiioniic. No offence meant, of course. I'm sure you've got some muscle hidden under there."

Psiioniic glanced at her, "Not really. That's what the psiioniics are for. Stronger than any muscle."

"So I hear." She smiled at him, and he quickly looked away. 

Signless held up a hand, and looked at Redglare, "If I may. Your idea does intrigue me. I do trust you, Redglare, and if you could train this child to his peak, where he would be able to defend trolls, rather than hurt them…" He paused. "Rufio, what do you say to that? I will accept you as a follower if you agree to train to be the defender of peace, and not someone who fights only for revenge."

Rufio pulled his head off of the woman, and looked down, but pushed his hood up, just a little. The red dye on his short-cut hair could be seen beneath, radiant as the other's eyes. "… I… I think I'd like that."

Signless smiled, and nodded at Redglare. "There we are then. You'll take the boy and train him. At his coming of age sweep, he will join me in my cause. Ten solar sweeps, Rufio. Do you think you can manage that, for me?"

Rufio nodded quickly, wiggling slightly in his seat. The jade troll smiled at this, and the Signless nodded. 

"Good. That settles that, then." He paused, looking down and chewing on his lip slightly. He glanced to the others around the table. Redglare was idle, leaning back on her chair with her eyes slightly looking to one side at the Psiioniic, who was staring at his hands and tracing the scars on them with his fingers. Signless looked at the jade woman. 

"Mother? Would you mind taking Rufio while I speak to Redglare?"

"Of course. Come on, Rufio. I'll get you something to eat."

Rufio glanced up to her as she stood, and scooted his chair backwards. He felt her hand reach down , taking his in a gentle, warm grip. He smiled, feeling comforted by her touch. Imaginable of course, the rare jade blooded trolls like her were the closest to the mother grub, and were known to be the caretaker of eggs and young wrigglers who had yet to find their lusus and cocoon. 

The woman led him out of the crowded space, hand keeping tightly to his as they went outside. She glanced around, and then led him down the road, keeping him between her and the wall to keep him from bonking his horn on every passerby. 

"Do you like sweets, dear?"

He nodded, smiling a little, "Yes, m-ma'am."

The jade woman smiled, squeezing his hand a little and swinging it. "Rufio, don't worry. You may call me Dolorosa. It is my title."

He nodded again, and looked up to her as they walked. Finally reaching a stand she seemed to like, she spoke to the stall keep. Rufio watched her in silence, his slow forming boredom making his eyes drop slowly. When he focused, he realized his focus was on Dolorosa, where he was level. He tore his gaze from her sloping chest, freckled cheeks now dyed brown. 

Dolorosa exchanged coins, and was given two iced grub and udderbeast creamed refuse. She handed a cup full to Rufio, then walked to a stone wall, and sat. Rufio joined her, and began to happily eat his food. He turned his body slightly, careful to avoid staring again. Dolorosa seemed to have none of this, and scooted closer, reaching up to wipe a bite of cream from his cheek. 

"How old are you, dear?"

"Three sweeps and h...half." He mumbled. She clicked her tongue, hand sliding up his cheek.

"Poor thing. He's taking the lusii too soon these turns… You should be at least 5 sweeps." Her hand edged on his hood, pulling it up. He jerked, and grabbed her wrist, pulling away from her touch.

"Please don't." He said quickly. Dolorosa looked at him with raised eyebrows, and smiled.

"So, Redglare was telling the truth in her letter. You dyed your hair to match his blood. How sweet." She smiled softly. "Would you mind if I look?"

He swallowed, and shook his head. With a quick look around, her hand took his chin and lifted it, peeking into his hood. She smiled, and pulled back as Rufio spoke. 

"I sort of did. I dyed it with grub candy paste, but… um. It got sort of stuck. Redglare and I tried to wash it out, but it was all goopy and gross. We had to cut off most of my hair." He stalled, and shrugged, taking a bite. "But Redglare cut it down just enough and dyed it with some good p..plant stuff. It's brighter and in three spots now… I like it a lot."

Dolorosa smiled at him. The two sat silently, eating for a few moments. Rufio finished his food first, and looked up to Dolorosa as his tongue slid across his lips.

"Miss Dolorosa?" She glanced down at him, fingers gracefully holding the feeding tool. Rufio cocked his head a little. "Why did the red b-..looded troll call you mother?"

"Because I am his mother."

Rufio looked out into the moving crowds, brows creased, "… You can't be, you're a troll. Only the mother grub can have that title."

"Well, you see Rufio, Signless was born of the mother grub. However, because of his blood color, he was not able to find a lusus, and was certain to be culled. However… I found him. Poor little thing was just barely forming his coccoon casing. I picked him up to take him back to the mother grub to be consumed, but… He clung to me. Cooed, whimpered, and ate anything I gave him… I couldn't help but take him to my own hive. I cared for him, and he took to me. By the time he had formed his encasing… I couldn't leave him alone. He broke from his coccoon, I gave him clothing… and I found I couldn't leave him." She smiled, shrugging. "In the term, I am his custodian and his guardian. And he chose to call me mother."

Rufio nodded slowly, staring. Dolorosa continued eating. After a few minutes passed, she politely finished her food, while Rufio sucked off his fingers. She glanced at him, licked the tip of her thumb, and reached up to rub a bit from his cheek. He struggled, but allowed her to. After, the jade woman smiled, and stood, leading Rufio back towards the refreshment center. The trio waited outside and around the corner from the crowd, Signless and Redglare talking quietly. The Psiioniic troll rubbed his arms, staring off into the civilians and looking like he would prefer to disappear into the wall he rested his back on. The Signless' hand had reached up, resting his fingertips on Psiioniic's arm. Redglare glanced over her shoulder as they approached, and Signless smiled. 

Redglare reached up to Rufio, and messed his hair under his hood. 

"Congratulations, runt. You're stuck with me." She smiled, and pulled her hand away. Rufio frowned, and glanced to Signless, but quickly looked away. 

Signless, however, kept his eyes on him. 

".…Rufio? He asked, tilting his head. "Would you mind if I look at your hair? Redglare's told me of your rebellion." He smirked slightly. Rufio glanced at him, and away, down the street. He looked back up, unclipped the hood to release his horns, and pushed his hood back slowly, revealing the inch- length hair. It was messied, but colored natural, with three red streaks down the center and under both temples, and stretching down to his neck. Signless looked at the hair with a smile, but it dropped. He looked at those large, golden eyes with a creased brow.

".…Rufioh?"

Rufio blinked, "Yes, Sir?"

He blinked, and pulled back, shaking his head quickly. Psiioniic glanced at him, and he quickly grabbed his arms. Dolorosa brushed forward, taking his other arm and helping lower him to the ground, in a sitting position. He was blinking fast, eyes fluttering as he whispered quickly.

"Wh...what did I do?" Rufio asked quickly, pulled back. Redglare caught his shoulder, and he froze. 

"It's alright, just a vision." Dolorosa said. She scooped the red blooded troll, and combed his hair with her hand slowly. He whimpered, shaking his head, and clung to her as she hummed and kissed his forehead. Redglare glanced off behind them, snarling at any passerby. Psiioniic was carefully stroking his back, leaning against him.

And with a sudden sharp gasp, he looked up, eyes going back up to Rufio.

He looked at Dolorosa, then back up to the others. He nodded, and stood slowly, leaning on the wall. He gained his balance, looked up to Rufio, and smiled. Rufio started to stumble back from the other's sudden advance, but was caught in his arms, and hugged tightly. He kissed the little troll's head.

"I saw you. You're destined for greatness, Rufio."

Rufio blinked, and quivered slightly under the other's hug. He swallowed, and relaxed slowly, becoming more comfortable with the other's hold. His hands touched the Signless' shoulder blades, and he pressed his face into his shoulder. He just… could feel the weight lifting from him. Signless wrapped his arms around the shorter troll, rubbing his back in slow circles.

Finally, the two pulled away. Rufio looked up, rubbing his hand over his cheek and smiling at the man. Signless glanced at Dolorosa, and then to Redglare.

"We should be on our way. Can't stay for too long, and cities always make us a little tense." He smiled at Psiioniic, who leaned in slightly and gently touched his shoulder with his hand. Signless looked back at Rufio, and touched his arm.

"Will you be able to do as I ask of you, Rufio?"

Rufio nodded quickly, "Yes sir. I c-can."

"Good." He looked to Redglare. "And Redglare, I trust you can deliver the message to him safely?"

"Sure. Trust me, he turns into a kitten when I'm in the room." She smirked, and winked, waving a small letter in her hand. She tucked it into her vest, and reached over to mess up Rufio's hair. "You three just stay out of trouble. You know if I catch you, I won't back down from my duties."

Signless nodded, and walked to Redglare, embracing her tightly as well. Rufio watched them, noticing the smallest of twitches in her lips as she hugged him, her red-shaded eyes looking away from him. 

Signless pulled away, and smiled at them. He gave them a quick nod, and started to back away. Dolorosa made a special effort to bend down and give Rufio a sweet kiss on the cheek, making his freckled face light up brown. Psiioniic looked at them, but glanced away quickly, electing to stay close to Signless. The three waved to them, and began to walk off, leaving Rufio and his new mentor alone on the side of the walking pathways.

Rufio swallowed, rubbing the definitely warmed spot on his face. She'd left a little bit of lip paint there.

He was torn out of his thoughts by a sudden bump on the shoulder as Redglare elbowed past him. She gestured for him to follow. "Hood up."

He nodded, and put his hood on, following directly beside her. 

"Your training will start tomorrow. I have a case then, and I'll expect you to be up when I am. I'll make a schedule for you, and you will follow it exactly under Pyralsprite's guidance. When I return to the hive, I'll begin speech therapy with you. We'll help you stop that pesky stutter. If you're acting as my servant, I won't have you whimpering like an earbeast." She explained over her shoulder. Rufio nodded. "You are not to leave the radius of my hive without me. I'll allow hunting. If you find anyone out in the forest, you're not to speak with them."

"Okay."

"Above all, don't touch ANY of my things. Especially my food, without permission. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good."

She smiled down at him, and reached up a hand to mess up the top of his head as he smiled back up at her. She lead him away, and down the road, back toward the direction of her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you I wasn't dead. Alright, finally getting the rebellion babes in here! And yes, Disciple is not with them yet. This is a choice, since I have a set pattern that the four meet each other. I hope to be starting a few side stories, including things through the Signless' eyes (And also some cavalreaper adventures)
> 
> And for reference, here's the ages of everyone in this chapter:  
> Rufio: 3.5 sweeps (8)  
> Redglare: 10 sweeps (21)  
> Signless: 7.5 sweeps (16)  
> Psiioniic: 9 sweeps (19)  
> Dolorosa: 14 sweeps (30)
> 
> This author fully supports Redglare tease-flirting with Psiioniic, and Rufio have a crush on Signless' mom (she's got it going on).

**Author's Note:**

> [Click for tumblr](dirtypawsau.tumblr.com)


End file.
